Quentyn Sand
Quentyn Sand is the bastard son of Trystane Martell, one of the members of Martell court in exile at Tyrosh. He served as a mercenary in numerous companies. Appearance Quentyn favours his Martell heritage more than anything in terms of looks. A young man, he has a sharp nose and black Martell eyes and hair, with olive skin, he does not stand out in terms of height with others. Being thin, he is able to move with ease. History Early Life in Tyrosh First of the two children of Trystane Martell, he was born in an affair between Melisandre of Tyrosh in 258AC, who was the daughter of a wealthy merchant in the Free City. He got acknowledged by his father as a bastard, taken into his custody at Tyrosh which is a safe haven for the Martell branch in exile under Targaryen rule. After that, he was raised by his father alongside other Martells, who did not look down on bastards as a part of their culture. At 263AC, his sister Amarei Sand was born. Trystane Martell only had two children and was very fond of his favourite, his only son Quentyn. As he approaches his early teens, he did show extreme interest to spear, the ancestral weapon and the sigil of House Martell. He trained with the numerous other exiles, knights and warriors both from Essos and Westeros that are in the court of Tyrosh. For many times he asked his father for permission to join a mercenary company to see the known world and fight but he wanted his son to be an administrator and an advisor for Targaryens, not a warrior. But all his interventions were in vain, Quentyn was hell bent. Volantis By 273AC, Quentyn being a reckless young teen that almost became a man decided to take matters into his own hands. With his spear and some money that he saved over the years, ran away from home while he was merely fifteen with the recklessness his age brings. He boarded a ship at night to Volantis, getting in a fight with some drunken local at the first day of his journey, impaling him with his spear to survive. His temper and pride was going continue as the instigator of many fights and duels in process. After a year of whoring drinking and journeying through Volantis, his money was drained. Struggling to find someone to lend him some money, Quentyn Sand joined Crimson Company, a band of sellswords at 274AC. Life as a Mercenary He served under the banner of Crimson Company near a year, taking numerous contracts. The last one he served was to eliminate some river pirates that plagued the Free Cities that bordered Mother Rhoyne. While staying the night at Qohor, Quentyn and the Captain got into an argument over a whore, which got heated and turned into a duel. Quentyn grievously injured him, subsequently leaving the Crimson Company. After staying in Qohor for a fortnight, he got word that Company of the Rose who mostly was made of Westerosi that were looking for fortune or were on exile, was at Qohor, looking for contract. Quentyn signed up and joined them. While dealing with some Dothraki raiders that were plaguing Norvos, Quentyn was saved from his demise at the hand of a Dothraki rider by Mors Stone, a bastard hailing from the Vale, who he made friends with after, making him his most trusted companion after. During their stay in Lorath looking for a contract, Mors and Quentyn got in a fight with some other sellswords in the Company at the claim Quentyn cheated while gambling with them. This resulting in expulsion of the duo from the Company of the Rose, in turn they sought employment with Black Wings in 277AC. Not much is known about his employment in Black Wings, but it is the only band that Quentyn served more than two years. But after an unknown accident in Norvos while dealing with some smuggling ring, Quentyn gets thrown out of Black Wings, taking his companion with him. Recent Events Quentyn Sand joined Stormcrows after the incident who gave him employment reluctantly considering his history, taking contracts in numerous Free Cities. While resting at Volantis, a letter from his sister Amarei reaches Quentyn. Getting word of his Trystane Martell's, his father's death, he leaves the company and boards a ship of a merchant that is heading to Tyrosh for the funeral of his father, after seven years away from home. Category:House Martell Category:Dornish Category:Bastard